You found me
by ELISE-cx
Summary: Clary found out a very interesting secret about Sebastian and Jace her best friend over hears and gets jealous she will have to choose between the two who'll it be?
1. Chapter 1

*Thud

"Hey Clary" As girls giggled as they said

"Why don't you move weirdo?And stay away from Jace...stupid" They laughed as they said. Without saying a word Clary left the school building.

Clary POV

Idiots...just as I left the building I heard some girl confess her love to someone.

"I...I like you Sebastian will you go out with me?..."

"I'm...sorry I don't see you this way.."

"I see..." The girl said while trying to hold back her tears.

"We can still be friends" He suggested

"Okay" As the girl walked away his eyes met with mine he spotted me out of the corner of his eye and began to walk towards my direction. Oh crap now he thinks I'm stalking him...

"Eavesdropping on me huh?"

"N-no I was just passing by that's it"

"Is that so?"He questioned "By the way do you know who I am?"

"Yes aren't you that Sebastian that everyone all the girls die for?"

"Oh? So you remember me that's great" he said smirking.

What a weird person he is so fake.

"Okay I'll be leaving now see you tomorrow Clary"

As he left his phone dropped out of his pockets and onto the floor, curious I picked it up I was going to give it back but as I looked up he disappeared.I guess I'll give it back tomorrow. I wonder what will happen if I take a quick look? As the screen turned on there was a list of girls who confessed to him

all except me WAIT A MINUTE THIS SEDUCING LITTLE BASTURD IS DOING WHAT...? Imma kill him tomorrow he's gonna die.

Tomorrow morning at school (cuz I dunno what else to write)

Sebastian POV

WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE I JUST NOTICED IT'S MISSING WHAT IF ANOTHER GIRL HAS IT I AM SO SCREWED!

"Oh if it isn't Sebastian? " I looked around and saw Clary leaning by the door of the classroom.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She said as she held up my phone.

"Yes thanks Clary can I have it back?"

"Hmmm..." she said looking to the side

"Uh no."

What? Did she just refuse me?

"I know what you are doing trying to seduce all the girls and make them want you pathetic really" Clary said looking disappointed and angry.

"So now you know" I said taking her arm and pinning her to the wall.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Lowering my face to her face.

"Are you going to tell everyone else?" Quickly snatching the phone from her hands I turned around and walked away.

"Hmph...I knew you'd do that" She said "That is why I saved everything on my phone and printed copies of that list...heh

..what will you do now if I tell everyone about this?"

"Tch...What do you want?"

"Hmm...let's see" She slowly lowered her face closer to mine and said softly in my ear

"Kiss me"

"W-what n-no way?

"Fine I guess you won't mind if I tell everyone about this right?"

"A-alright then..." Slowly moving closer and closer I was only about a few centimeters away from her face as I was about to...

"I was just kidding" she said surprised I froze in shock.

"Did you see yourself ahahaha you were embarrassed right! This is just too fun!"

I am so done with her right now.

"Huh?! You tricked me!"

"Ah yea" she sighed "well see ya I'll come torture you some time later"

Torture me? Heh you have no idea who you're dealing with here I've got a plan up my sleeve...


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian POV

"OMG Sebastian Clary did what to you?"

"Yes she threatened me and stole my phone"

"That wretch how could she?!..I'm gonna get her this time "

As she marched off angrily i thought heh piece of cake I can easily get rid of Clary and ruin her easily. Girls will spread rumors andw sooner or later she will break down slowly. That's what you get for messing with me...

Clary POV

"HEY I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU CLARY!"

What? As I turned around there were girls everywhere surrounding me all angry.

"What do you want?"

"WHAT DO WE WANT?"She yelled "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SEBASTIAN?" All the girls looked at me with angry eyes and disgust as she yelled she grabbed my shirt and pinned my closely to the wall.

"ARE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE FROM HIM SINCE HE'S SUCH A NICE GUY?"

Psh nice guy do they even know who they're talking about he's everything but nice. All of these girls like Sebastian don't they?

"What? Don't tell me all of you girls like Sebastian at the same time do you?"

"Er-uh um-so what if we-shut up Clary I'm not afraid of you!" As she said that I saw Sebastian lurking down on me from the classroom window. Smirking I said

"Are you sure you want to do this to me?"

"WHA-" I cut her off and replied

"What will happen when I tell Jace about this huh?"

"Uh-" As they heard this they backed away in fear and ran away.

Sebastian POV

Suddenly all the girls just ran away from Clary. What is this? Tch I'll just have to find another way. As I looked down on her I saw her smirk a little as her head turned my way she said.

"You know I can see you"

"Uh-" crap now what?

"Eavesdropping on me this time huh? I'm not done with you yet " She said as she walked away.

"Does she even have a weakness?"

Whatever it is I better find out before she destroys me. As I was about to walk out the door someone stood in front of me looking up I saw Clary. As she entered she pushed me onto the floor and climbed on top of me.

"Do you think it's fine to just mess with anyone? It's fine for you just find out my weaknesses but don't drag anyone else into it"

Do you think you can just push me around? Clary? I pushed her down on the floor and now I was on top.

"You don't push me down I will push you down...do you really want to know what I can do to you that bad?"

Clary POV

What is he saying? His face got closer and closer and gently kissed my neck.

"W-wha-what was t-that?" I said my face felt like fire.

"Hm?" He questioned "Didn't you ask for this before?" He smirked

"I-idiot I was just kidding!" GEEZ WHAT IS THIS PERVERT THINKING?!

"GET OFF OF ME PERVERT!" I can't take this anymore! And I pushed him off.

"A-anyways I'll be leaving"

Sebastian POV

"Heh this is fun indeed" I didn't know even she could make a face like that this is fun.

Jace POV

As I stood behind the door I saw what happened.

So this is what you've been doing I don't think I like it. Clary's mine and I don't allow it between her and Sebastian. He'll just use her...

Please leave a review :D


End file.
